The invention relates to a valve assembly and particularly to a sliding valve assembly capable of controlling the water flow through faucets and shower heads.
Sliding valve assemblies are commonly used in the plumbing industry to effectuate a rate and volume of the water supply to a user. Typical of such valve assemblies is a slider which has a variable cross section along its longitudinal axis. As a result, while the slider is being displaced parallel to its longitudinal axis and, thus, transversely to the direction of water flow, it may close and open a water passage in a housing of the valve assembly.
Typically, axially spaced apart stoppers mounted on opposite ends of the slider limit its displacement within the housing. Thus, a user may remove the slider from the housing after removing either of the stoppers. The stoppers are received in annular grooves machined at the opposite ends of the slider.
Manufacturing of the grooves leads to a relatively cost inefficient product. Furthermore, there is no need to have two removable stoppers, since one removable stopper can be as effective as the pair and allow the removal of the slider from the housing.
It is, therefore, desirable to have a sliding valve assembly which has a slider provided with a single removable stopper. Also, a sliding valve assembly wherein the slider has an enlargement immovably formed on a body of the slider is also desirable, as is a method for manufacturing such valve assembly.
Accordingly, a valve assembly having a slider, one end of which is recessed to receive a stopper, whereas the opposite end is knurled, coined or stamped provides an effective and cost-efficient structure.
The valve assembly includes a housing provided with a channel which directs the water flow toward a discharge end of the assembly, and a slider which is displaceable transversely to the water flow to controllably open and close the channel.
Furthermore, the slider is manufactured by a method wherein the steps of machining a groove at one end and enlarging the opposite end by coining, stamping or knurling are performed without re-adjusting the slider on the lathe.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to manufacture a cost-efficient sliding assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a valve assembly with a slider having a stop received only on one of the opposite ends of the slider.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a valve assembly having a slider which has one of its ends provided with an enlargement formed unitarily with the end by means of knurling, coining or stamping.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a method for manufacturing the valve assembly.
The above and other features, objects and advantages will be become more readily apparent from the following description of a preferred embodiment discussed in conjunction in the accompanying drawing.